


Oh healer my healer

by Geeky_MikaBoo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Healing, Love, Mentions of Injuries, mention of Skye's brush with death, mention of Ward's betrayal, once again I suck at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeky_MikaBoo/pseuds/Geeky_MikaBoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye reflects on how Jemma heals her. Mind, body and soul.</p><p>My post for Skimmons Week Day Four: Healing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh healer my healer

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this is short and crappy but please do enjoy it.

Jemma Simmons has healed Skye in more ways than one. She has healed her when she was sick, when she hurt and even when she was dying. Jemma will always do everything she can to keep Skye safe, healthy and alive, from bringing her back from the cusp of death to patching her up after a rough mission. Hell Jemma would even help Skye heal from something as simple as a paper cut, then sending her on her way with a band-aid and a kiss to Skye's 'boo boo'.

More important than the physical Jemma has and continues to help Skye heal mentally and emotionally. Jemma was there to help Skye heal from Ward's betrayal, lessening the sting and anger. She would help Skye realize that it was never her fault and that Ward was the one at fault. She helped Skye through the terror that Ward's words and threats left behind. When Skye would wake from a nightmare or find herself having a panic attack, Jemma was always right at her side holding her close, breathing with her and whispering sweet and soothing words. Healing Skye with her voice. With her touch. With her **love**.

Skye is so happy she has Jemma. Jemma, her love, her life, her healer, her everything. Always there to heal her when needed and love her whenever she wanted and needed. Skye feels so unbelievably lucky to have Jemma. She hopes and prays that she could be as wonderful and healing as Jemma. She wants to be there for Jemma in all the ways that she was there for her. According to Jemma, Skye is doing amazing at helping her heal in her own way and it's perfect. That means the world to Skye.  Little by little her and Jemma are healing, together. All in all what more could she ask for.


End file.
